Life after loss, and pain
by XxXLoveBitesXxX
Summary: when in the midst of Newmoon, Bella barely comes out of her catatonic state, Charlie realizes that it was time to tell her the truth about her real life out of Forks. Only to find out they live in San Francisco, And that her true mom was a charmed one!
1. Chapter 1

Life after Loss, and Pain *Beginning, But not the first chapter*

*Flashback*

Bella POV

" Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.  
" You . . . don't . . .want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
" No."  
" Dont." My voice was a whisper now; awareness was beginning to step through me, trickling like acid through my viens. " Dont do this." " Goodbye, Bella,"" he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice

*End Flashback*  
I screamed myself awake, as I bolted straight up with beads of sweat coming down my face. i swiftly ran my fingers through my brown matty hair of curles. I had finally gotten a hold on myself, i laid my head back down on my pillows, waiting for the night to consume me in sleep again, just hopefully not a nightmare again.

XxXLoveHurtsXxX ~ okay what you think? I was (*and still am*) nervous about posting this. please be nice. this is my first story being posted on fan fiction, and with people reading that are not my family. please be nice though! :) Or if I even find a way to post this before the first chapter ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 ~ Pain Fades~ Bella POV

I woke up with a startle yet again, but this time to an annoying alarm clock, reading 8:15 am. I groaned again and laid back on to my pillows waiting for sleep to take over again. But the sun covered every inch of my room, leaving no corner in darkness. I sat back up, and rubbed my face of sleep, trying fully to wake up. I pushed the covers back, and walked to my dresser, grabbing my tolietry bag. I then stalked off toward the bathroom. Opening the door toward the shower, I placed my bag on the counter, grabbing a couple of towels out of the cabinet. I turned the water to a medium hot, then stripped off my clothes, and headed into the shower. While I showered, I thought about how my "nightmare" last night. As I put a towel around me, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered how I looked to Charlie, I porbably looked like a brainless zombie. I cringed away from that thought, as I got dressed in some comfortable blue jeans, and a light blue, soft cotton, medium lenth shirt with my black converse. I quickly walked to my room, and grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. I got to the living room, when i noticed Charlie talking. I leaned against the wall that seperated the living room and the kitchen. I tried to breathe quietly, listening.

"Yes, I would like to excuse Bella from school today," Charlie said, looking very tired, for his head almost landed on his empty plate, listening to the woman talk, luckily he woke up and started listening again. I immediately felt guilty, for I knew I was the reason for him being sleep did he just excuse me from school? I knew something had to change, and I think the I'm the one that needs too. He left 3 and a half months ago, I knew He wasn't coming back. Definitely time for a change!

"Yes, ok. Thank you." Charlie replied. He hung up the phone, and got up, and headed to the sink to dump his plate, I knew that was my que to appear. I walked in like I hadn't heard anything. I got a pan out, and made some eggs. I kept my back to him at all times while making the eggs. I know I had to some how bring this up, but how?

"Bells," Charlie said, beating me to the punch. I turned from the counter, and stared at him waiting for what he was going to say next. " Go ahead, and put your backpack away, and be ready for a few relatives coming over." Charlie breathed. I went into shock at this. I did not know I had relatives besides him, Renee, and phil. How come I nobody told me I had other relatives?

"How come nobody told me I had other relatives?" I wondered out loud. I had now come out of the state of shock. I turned back to the counter, thinking over this. "And what relatives?" I asked, taking a bite.

" well, to answer your first question, I couldn't. And second your aunts, cousins and siblings and . . .," Charlie took this pause to take a breath. "Your mom and dad." He whispered. I looked over at him in complete and utter shock. What did he mean by SIBLINGS,and MY MOM AND DAD? My dad is right here infront of me, and my mom and her husband are in jacksonville, florida? I was just about to slip from the counter, when I got a good grip on the only thing holding me up right now. I looked up to see Charlie about to get out of his seat, with worry tattoed on his face, and what looked like pain. I walked slowly to the table where Charlie sat, and took a seat across from him. I looked at him straight in the eye. I grabbed his hand, and held it tightly.

"Charlie, . . . what do you mean?" I asked him, witha shaky voice. I looked back at our hands. I waited and waited for his answer. I knew he was deciding on what to say, but could he hurry up and explain to me?

"Bella, . . . I'm not your real father." Charlie said, breaking away from my gaze, and removing his hands from mine. I just continued to stare at him with pain in my eyes. I placed my hands on my lap, and looked at them. What is he trying to say? that renee had an affair and didn't want to tell me, or . . . what? I was getting mad. I could already feel a tear running down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly before he could see.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" I asked him, I need to know the tuth right now. How dare he not tell me this? I got up and stared out the kitchen window, as my tears were now streaming down my face. I decided to change the subject before i started yelling. "When are they coming?" I asked, qucikly wiping the tears away.

"They'll be here in about an hour. I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner." He answered obviously he was truely sorry for lying to me. I got up out of my chair and went over to him, and hugged him tightly.  
"Charlie, I'm not mad at you. how could I be?" I soothed. A big part of it was the truth, just a tiny part wasn't. "Well I'm going to my room to relax be fore they get here." I said, as I was in the door frame, from where I was this mourning, looking at the living room. I walked silently to my room, and shut the door. I jumped into my bed, and stared at the wall. I had about an hour til they would get here, so then I burst into tears. because my parents were a lie, my life was basecally a lie. I just laid there crying my eyes out. Why did all the bad things in life happen to me. First, I got my heart ripped out by a vampire, Second, my parents are not truely my parents. Why me? What did i ever do to deserve this much pain in my life?

After my pain ceased alittle I calmed myself to a state where I would presentable for my relatives. I got up and went to my mirror and my eyes had turned to a light shade of pink, from crying way too much. I looked at the clock, it read 9:23. Great! I had about 7 minutes til they got here. i walked back down stairs, with my head down, not even bothering to look up. I noticed Charlie was still in the kitchen, so I decided not to bother him and to go to the living room. I sat there on the couch, watching a what little was left of a show, and waited. at about 9:28, the door bell rang, I walked as slow as possible to meet my family. When I reached the door, I just stood there looking at it, then took a huge breath and opened the door to find 8 women, about 6 guys. And one by one they hugged me nd entered the house. then there was a couple in the back that looked so excited (*in an childish way*). And with each family member that entered the door, each one changed my life. But the question is . . . for the worse, or for the better? 


	3. Chapter 3

_**XxXLoveHurtsXxX**__**~ MUST READ, INFORMATION~ hey it's me! :) Okay sorry for the late update! I got grounded about 3 Mondays ago, because I got a 32 in science! LOL! But mom only grounded me from the computer, I'm typing on my netbook. I might be for like a month, or more depends on my punishment. Yea well, that and I got a 67 on my report card after she told me to bring it up or get grounded. And this weekend my throat is a little rough and my bones feel like a lot of weight lying in bed. Okay so I now realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. I'm not going to describe them all at once. I'm going to just list them off as the story grows, so its now 3 women and 2 men! Thanks for the reviews even though I got very little, I'm happy I even got reviews! So . . . Thanks and here! And most importantly . . . REVIEW! ;) **_

Chapter 2

~ Visitors ~

There in the door way stood 3 women and 2 men. I smiled and opened the door wider for them to come in. First to come in was one of the women. She had long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. She had barely any make~ up on, and it was perfect with her skin, and she had a smile in her eyes as well as her lips. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a diamond embedded rhombus in the middle of the waist line, with dark blue jeans, and black knee high boots or what I could see any ways.

She hugged me with a little too much enthusiasm; she was practically bursting with excitement. She kind of reminded me of- _**wince**_- _Alice._ She leaned away from our hug with a smile that looked even bigger than the one that was there a second ago, which was impossible. I tried to resemble a the same smile on my face, but I knew it would never reach my eyes, fore I knew it would take along time for true happiness to reach my eyes

"Hi sweetie, my name is piper, or aunty piper. I really don't care when it comes to you" she said to me. Her sweetness in her voice obviously detected. WAIT A SEC! Something in my mind clicked with something she said. _Aunty? _She was my aunt? My mom never said she had a sister, nor did my father. I was so confused; my parents would never lie to me. Then something in my mind clicked. I remembered my conversation with 'dad', and I remembered that I had relatives I have never heard about. I felt a bond with her, but it was a little unfamiliar to me.

After _piper_, there was a male. His hair honey blonde with bits of brunette hidden. He had hazel eyes that were smiling into mine. He was wearing a white jacket, with a gray shirt underneath with stripes going across the top of his chest. He had Levi's on with, I think, wranglers (?). He had a bright smile on his lips, as he bombarded me with a bear hug that left me breathless. He reminded me of- _**cringe**_- Emmett's bear hugs.

What is with the reminders today! _**Seriously? I'm trying to move on, but you're making it nearly impossible!**_I screamed, in my head of course. If I had screamed it out loud, my _relatives _would think I was crazy, and as soon as it'd be time to leave, they'd make a pact to never return again. I couldn't risk losing anymore family. Especially after the incident with the - _**wince**_ - Cullen's. 

_**GODAMMIT! I can't even make it through a single thought without comparing something, or someone to the Cullens!**_ If I didn't stop my mind rampage, I was going to be screaming at the top of my lungs about my obsession with the Cullens to everybody in this room, and my new _family _would probably freak out and rush to the door saying some kind of excuse like _"sorry but we need to go get checked in at the hotel, or our room will be given away, see you later Bella!" _as they walk out the door, only to never come back again.

The man in front of me, our stretched his hand for me to shake it, with a genuine smile that looked plastered to his face. My mind was still on Cullen rampage, and I so did not want people in white jackets taking me away to more insane people. I took a deep breath and counted back from 10 in a whisper. Obviously my whispering was not as quiet as I'd thought, because the man in front of me was looking at as if id lost my mind. I probably had. When my mind was at peace, or close to it as possible, I looked back up at his hazel eyes and forced a fake smile onto my lips as I had did with Piper. I out stretched my hand like he did, and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Leo, or uncle to you." His nature definitely reminded when we had pulled our hands back. He smiled brightly backed at me. I gave him a small forced smile, it seems like I'm always faking my actions; hugs, smiles, affections. You see what _**HE **_put me through. I'll never be able to return affections to anyone, I'll never be able to truly smile again, I'll never feel the same when I'm hugging someone that isn't _**HIM**_. _**DAMN HIM!**_ Wait why did I just say "DAMN HIM" when he's damned for all eternity? I swear, sometimes I think I'm mental in the head. And again, _**DAMN HIM**_! I think I filled my brain with _**HIS**_ scent one to many times, but just enough to make me crazy. UGH! Curse him to the seventh ring of Hades! _**(* A/N I just had to add that from eclipse, anyways on with it*). **_

Up next, was a woman with shoulder length light, brown hair and bright blood red lipstick on, and totally noticeable base, well to me, the observer, was. She was wearing what sorta looked like a halter top but had strings crossing her chest. Black skinny jeans and apricot colored heels that had a sling in the back and a bow in front of the peep toe. She had a sweet loving smile on her face. I opened my arms for a hug and she took it without hesitation. Just when I was about to break away, she kissed my hair. As we pulled away from each other, she stroked my hair. Either she was my mother, or she was a very loving aunt as piper was. "Hi Bella, I'm Paige but you can call me Aunty Paige or you can call me Paige. I don't care whichever you choose." She kissed my hair once more, and then went to the living room like piper and Leo.

Behind her was yet another couple. The woman with dark brown hair almost like mine except it looked beautifully on her than me. Her hair was down and in curls but not like going to a Ball or Dance kind of curls, natural curls like mine. You could tell she had very little make- up on but it was barely noticeable than Paige's, but don't get me wrong Paige doesn't look anywhere near a clown, but I think she'll still look beautiful without make-up. Her skin was lightly tanned which made her all the more beautiful. Her shirt was very complicated. _**(*A/N link on profile. Right click to see! Sorry I couldn't seem to describe it right*) **_Her jeans were navy, very close to black but you could see a blue tint in them. And light pink low heeled heels.

She was smiling really big, like she had a secret that made her look like she was going to burst keeping it, but it kind of had a motherly tint. She let go of the man's hand she'd been holding, and hesitantly walked towards me, while the man was a step behind her. She hesitantly reached her arms out and her 'secret' smile was replaced with a motherly smile full on.

And then it struck me like a lightning bolt. She had my hair color, my hair type, she had my pouty lips. I knew it then, she's my true mom. She had more features like me than Renée had. I was so shocked to learn this pretty woman was my mom. I'm guessing I didn't get her looks. I then realized that I had spaced out, and my mom was still holding her arms out to me like before, but her eyes had a hint of rejection.

I couldn't hold in my new information anymore, I rushed into her arms. This caused me to trip because of the little space between her and me and also 'because I tripped over my shoe laces. I held her tight to me, and softly whispered "Mom". She stroked my hair for a few seconds, as I just relaxed in her embrace. When I hugged Renée it felt not wrong, but yet not right, I loved her hugs but I always had a feeling something was wrong.

I looked over her shoulder to see a man with dark brown hair, like chocolate, with the tiniest bit of curls in hid hair. His eyes were chocolate brown like ~ _**wince **_~ _Edw- __**HIM **_always said they were, but I think they were prettier on him, were looking at me with love and happiness in them. He had on a royal dark blue button up shirt and navy blue jeans. And black sneakers.

From the similarities in his face, I could tell he was my dad, and I could tell he knew of my resolution for he opened his arms out ofr me to embrace him , as mom had did with me not just a moment ago. I could feel my moms gaze on my hair, and I knew she knew I was looking at dad, for I felt her arms loosen around me. Without any hesitation I pulled out of mom's arms and raced into dad's arms. When I was in the comfort and safety of his arms I looked up at him for he was about 6'3 to mom's 5'6 height. He gently kissed my hair, and at that moment I whispered into his ear "Dad", I could tell he heard it because his lips went to my ear and just like I had done, he whispered into my ear "I'm here princess, from now on". My eyes started to tear up, and as I turned my head from his to see piper, Leo, Paige there standing with all different kinds of smiles on their faces, but none of them bad. Ranging from happiness to sincerity, to love, all of which were mixed into their eyes as well

Even though I had just lost the love of my life, as well as meaning and importance when _**Edward **_~ _**cringe slightly ~ **_and _**THEM **_left, I had gained new important people in my life, and _**DAMN IT ALL TO HELL **_if I was going to let them leave me without a fight. From then on seeing, their smiles and eyes light up just by seeing me, I made a promise to myself right then that I was going to work hard as hell to keep them in my life, as well as happy in it.

But am I strong enough to keep them in it. To me, right now that didn't matter. Right at this moment, my heart didn't ache for _Edward _like it usually did for most days, some days I was lucky enough to get away from the pain, my mind wasn't wondering where he was or what he was doing. My mind and heart were just calm at this moment, and I wanted to keep it this way.

I had a feeling my life would not always be like this; calm, loving, no pain, confusion, hurt, just love and happiness. But I knew that even though wishing for something did no good if you were not going to fight for it as well, and I knew there'd be more pain, hurt, I also knew there would be happiness for me, and love in the end.

_But would I be strong enough in the end? _ 

_**XxXLoveHurtsXxX~ **__**Love? Hate? Please tell me! Review . . . and sorry for the wait sorry its been tough! Please say you'll forgive me :D**_


	4. Message

XxXLoveBitesXxX- Hey guys! Sorry for the very late update. Ok, so not a new chapter, but a message! I just wanted to get something out here, before I finish writing the new chapter.

Is there anything you would like to happen, Powers or Bella, Suggestions?

Anything?

Right now I have written 1,033 words, and that's without the note at the top. I will probably be able to update either before or after thanksgiving. I'm working hard, I swear it!


	5. Chapter 5

XxXLoveHurtsXxX- Ok so for the first 2 months my excuse was that I had nothing to write about (writers block), then my netbook went back to school, and my home computer's Microsoft word is jacked up, it doesn't save a thing. And I have been writing off the side, haven't finished that yet. Now I've finally got something. I swear to you it's not always going to be like this!

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own TWILIGHT or CHARMED, Sadly **

**REVIEW! **

Chapter 4

~Informative Discussions~

**Bpov**

I gently pulled away from _mom_, as too not hurt her feelings. I looked down to wiping my eyes from the tears that streamed down my face. I looked back up and saw them both smiling at me.

I smiled a tiny smile back and I think it was actually genuine, for once. I motioned them to follow the rest of my family, and they went. I looked around and noticed Charlie wasn't here. _Must be with my family in the living room_, I thought.

I leaned against the wall, panting from crying so much, trying to catch a stable breath, but they were all too shaky. I ran my right hand through my hair, my breathes were coming evenly but were still gasps. I clasped my hands and placed them on top of my head, and took huge breathes.

Once my breathing became calm, I instantly noticed that the door was still opened, and I pushed myself off the wall and shut the door, locking it. I turned around and walked, nervously toward the living room.

~oOo~

Once I stepped into the living room, I saw my _mom _and _dad_ on the couch next to piper, with Leo sitting on the arm of the chair. Paige was in the only chair in the living room, leaving me and Charlie to stand up.

I looked at my mom; it was getting easier to say with each breath I took. I may have grown up with Renee' but I guess looking back on it now she never acted like it. So accepting my real mom was easy. Mom shown me more when she walked in the door, than Renée ever did, I mean, yeah, she worried about me and cared for me but growing up with her, I never really had a carefree childhood. But With _dad_, not so much, I grew close to Charlie, he was attentive, protective, and even though he may not show emotion too often, I knew enough from his actions to tell me that he cared. Even though he knew I wasn't really his own, he treated me like I was.

I noticed that some, meaning mom, were crying, and others were just beaming at me. I smiled, timidly back and brushed a string of hair behind my ear.

_Why are they here, now?_ A nagging little voice in my head kept voicing to me. And I had thought that too, but there was no way for me to bring it up without sounding like I hated them for abandoning me. I mean, either way I'm coming up with sounds like _so why are you here now? _And in the way my head was thinking, was way too rude to even think about saying that to them, my family.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when Charlie brought up a chair to the back of my knee, my head snapped to him. I noticed he was carrying 2 seats from the kitchen table. I looked back up to his face, and he motioned with his hand to tell me to sit down. I hesitantly sat down.

I fumbled with my hands looking at the floorboards.

Charlie let out a cough to, I guess, get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their little conversations, and turned to face Charlie; giving their ultimate attention, making a little pink tint appears on Charlie's cheeks.

He turned to me and motioned for me to speak the question that were crowding my mind.

"Um, well, hi, it's nice meeting you all." I spoke, timidly; looking down, fiddling with my hands.

I looked up from my eye lashes to see them all smiling down at me, my eyes widened and I looked down again immediately again and could feel the heat of the blush returning back to its home on my face.

I wanted to ask so many questions, but didn't which to start with first. _Why am I only just meeting you now? Why did you give me away in the first place?_ I needed answers, and now.

I cleared my throat, and looked up.

"I hope this doesn't come out rude but, why are you here, _now_?" I asked. Even though I had tons of questions, I thought this was one was the most important one.

"Um, well, you see, um," My mother's words stumbled out. She took a deep breath that was seen all the way across the living room by me.

"Bella, when I became pregnant with you, I instantly loved you, no question about it. But seeing as how you're the last one in the family to be born, you were just as quickly put in danger. You're our last and youngest child and we didn't want anything to happen to you. Your father and I love you, we didn't want to give you away, but we had to for your safety.

"Renée and I met in college. I was 7 months pregnant when I met up again with Renée. She was so desperate to have a little baby, and especially a little girl to care for. I talked it out with her and she agreed to raise you until you were 18. She then met and married Charlie.

"When I handed you over to them to raise you, I knew you would be safe and never in harm's way." too late.

"When you were born, you were named Isabella Patricia Marie Halliwell. In the eighteen years you were gone, never for a moment did we stop thinking about you or how you were doing." When Mom finished, she had tears in her eyes. I had a few as well in mine.

"Mom, Dad, even though I've known you for a few minutes, I never doubted you loved me from your hug that you guys have given me. Even though you guys missed my first word, my first steps, my first fall, which I'm pretty sure if you stick around you'll see many, I know you guys would have been here if you could have. I love you, Mom, and Dad." I said, tears spilling down my face. I looked down and wiped them off.

I then felt strong and feminine arms wrapping themselves around me. I looked up, and through my blurry eyesight, and saw that Mom and Dad were both hugging and felt them stroking and kissing my hair.

I looked around the room, and saw that everyone's eyes were filled with tears; while some tears were streaming down they're face, well mostly the women. While the men were trying to get rid of the few tears that were trying to get loose, but you could tell they were crying because of the reddened cheeks and eyes.

I sniffled as the last of the tears came and went. Mom and dad went back to their seat, and returned to their staring at me. I smiled as I wiped the last tear from my cheek.

"Umm, if I may ask, why was it dangerous to keep me?" I asked.

As soon as the question left my mouth everyone went rigid and tense.

"What? What is it? Why are you guys going all tense? Why?" I pleaded. What were they keeping from me, or _trying_ I should say.

"Um, well growing up, a lot of _bad people_ were out to get us. And when piper had your cousin Wyatt and Chris, it got worse, they would go to any length to kill us." She responded. I could tell there was something she was not telling me, but be it big or small, I couldn't tell.

"Like a mob or something?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I blushed at my stupid question. People like me, or I bet any of my family would be stupid enough to get involved with a mob.

"No, way worse than any mob could do to us." She whispered, but I could still hear it from where I sat.

"Huh? I don't understand. What are you talking about then, if not a mob?" I implored. If it's not a mob, what else could it be? They don't seem like the type of people to ask for trouble. Or maybe they're like me and attract trouble?

"Umm, Leo could you explain? I'm not sure I can do it without overwhelming her." She asked my _uncle_. Gosh everything is just so new.

When I woke up today, I only thought I had mom, dad, and I guess Phil. Now not even 2 hours after waking up, I have a mom and a dad that are _together_, aunts and uncles, most likely cousins, and brother(s) and/or sister(s).

"Um, sure phoebe, ok, um . . ." Leo said. "Ok, Isabella-"

"Please, Bella." I interrupted. I love my First name, really, but it's too formal for family.

"Ok, _Bella_, do you believe in the supernatural such as witches, vampires and demons?" He asked.

Let's see, considering I dated a vampire, and they're considered demons, I'd say yeah I'm well acquainted with the supernatural.

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok, well your mom and aunts are in fact witches." He alleged.

In that moment I didn't know whether to cry or laugh hysterically. First my _vampire _ex-boyfriend and his _vampire _family leave, and now this, what's next? My best friend Jacob turns out to be a werewolf in disguise or Angela being a witch? Really, what's next the supernatural committee going to throw at me now?

"What! Your- what?" I exclaimed.

"Really. I'm an- _was_ a whitelighter to your mom and aunts, then I was an Elder, then I was an Avatar, Now I'm Human. Your Father is cupid

"We are, Bella." Mom responded.

"What? I mean, come on, _Witches_. Really? I can't believe it. No, I mean, I won't believe it."

"Really, sweetheart. Would you like us to prove it?" She replied.

"I'm having difficulty believing my family is a bunch a supernatural creatures. So yes, please show me." I know I shouldn't have difficulty believing in supernatural beings, I dated with a _vampire_. I should've known that if vampires were real that more _fictional_ monsters.

"Ok, umm who would like to show or tell her first?" Mom asked.

"I guess I'll go," Paige said, after a few seconds. She stood up, and looked around the room for something. And she must have found something she was looking for, because her eyes widened and she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Ok, anybody feel like watching TV?" She asked, smirking.

"Remote," she commanded, opening up her hand to the side. I turned toward where the remote was just in time to see it dissolve into some sort of little blue orbs. I quickly turned back to Paige's hand and saw the little blue orbs form into the remote again.

I sat there in shock of what just happened. Could that really happen? _Did_ that really just happened? Could witches be real? Well if vampires could be real, why can't witches be too?

I looked around at every one; they just looked at her like it was _normal_, like they expected that to happen.

"I am half – witch and half – whitelighter. A whitelighter are former human mortals who are given a second chance at life in order to serve under an angelic group known as The Elders as guardian angels for good witches and other future Whitelighters.

"I can deflect enemy's powers, reinforce force field made up of orbs, I can heal any wounds, sensing, glamouring, and orbing, that's going from one place to another by focusing on the place you want to go." Aunt Paige explained.

"I'm mortal." Leo said. I smiled at him. He seemed like a truly nice, amusing, delightful, yet could be completely serious at times, honest man.

"I have molecular combustion, and Immobilization." Aunt Piper told me. I didn't understand what she was saying, and it must have shown on my face because she then added "Basically the power of blowing up, and freezing people, and things. I don't think Charlie would like me to try them out" she said.

"I have premonitions," Just like . . . _Alice_. I flinched slightly at the thought of her. "I can levitate; I'm an empathy," Huh, another one.

"I am a cupid. I also have empathy," Great, 2 empathies. "Like your mother, I can teleport, time travel, stop time like piper, or slow it down, but it only applies to my charges-" I interrupted him.

"What's a charge?" I asked dad.

"A charge is someone I'm to help, Like Leo and piper. Leo was a whitelighter to the charmed ones-" I interrupted him once more.

"What's a charmed one?"

"_The_ charmed ones are one of the most powerful witches of all time.' He answered.

"Oh, Ok, sorry continue." I insisted.

"It's fine. Anyways Leo was a whitelighter to your mother, Piper, and Paige. And they were his charges he was to help." He conceded.

"Wait! You said _a _cupid, are they're others?" I asked. As you can see curiosity has gotten the best of me.

"Yes, Cupids are a race of magical beings, associated with love. In fact I was to help your mother find love, but I ended up falling in love with her." He said. He looked at mom, grabbed her hand, and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Mom smiled sweetly back at him then turned to me.

"So wait, do I have brothers sisters? Cousins?" I asked.

"Well you have 2 older sisters; Prudence, Prue, Elizabeth Halliwell, 24 years old, Emma Sophia Halliwell, 22 years old, Who has missed you so much.

"You have Cousins Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, 27 years old, Christopher Perry Halliwell, 25 years old, Both are ready to protect you from anything and everything; Melinda Faith Halliwell, 22 years old from Piper and Leo.

"From Paige you have Alyssa Michele Mitchell, 23 years old, and her twin Amanda Lillian Mitchell, Henry Mitchell JR, 22 years old." Dad told me.

I felt Loved already.

I then remembered Charlie, who was also in the room with _magical_ _beings_, and looked over to him. He looked at them no differently than before her knew the y were _magical beings_.

"Charlie, have you known that they were _witches_." I demanded.

"Yeah," he said in a small voice, looking down, like a little boy that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"How?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that if I told him I was dating a vampire, even a _vegetarian_ vampire, he still would've freaked. So I have reason to believe that if he saw them using their powers or was told about them, he would pass out, but no, here he is upright in his chair and already knowing.

"They had to tell me in case something freaky happened to you or by you." He disclosed, looking everywhere but my eyes.

_By me? What?_

"What do you mean _by me_? What could I do?" I implored.

"Bella, since you are part witch and a cupid, and last child of the charmed ones to be born. You are very powerful you have a variety of powers from everyone; like you'll get your mom and dad's powers. You'll get Paige's and Piper's powers. And Prues's. Prue's power was telekinesis, and Astral Projection." Leo explained to me.

"Who's Prue?" I asked.

"She was the oldest sister. She was killed by a demon." Aunt Piper told me.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine; it was a long time ago. We've come to terms with her death."

"But for the same reason, you're half - cupid, and the youngest child of the charmed one, you won't age when you turn eighteen I hope it was a phenomenal. You're features will be more enhanced and you will be even more beautiful than you are now." Mom added, she had tears in eyes by the end.

"It was . . . Wait! You mean I'll be, like, immortal?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"Wow." I said. So it wouldn't have mattered if _he_ bit me or not, and he definitely didn't. But what's it worth now? The only reason I wanted to be immortal was to be with him forever, but obviously he didn't want me or love me enough to keep me around forever. So what's the point?

"Wait! How do you know this stuff, and when will I start to turn immortal?" I demanded.

"We know because we were told by an elder we had consulted with in keeping you, and he told us about your powers." Mom explained.

"What's an elder?" I asked mom. I'd heard the word from Paige's explanation.

"It's a bunch of bossy by the book old geezers." Aunt Piper told me. I was a little shocked at her answer.

"Don't mind Piper, She's got a few issues with the Elders. The Elders are a group of people who oversee good magic. Elders mainly keep track of witches, watching from the Heavens. The Elders decide who may become a Whitelighter, and give and take their powers.

"And you wouldn't become immortal unless you were with us. We didn't want you alone when you started turning immortal." Mom responded.

"Oh. Ok. So I'll start like turning now? Or what?"

"Well we'll need to be in the manor, because that's practically where everything _magical_ has happened." Mom told me.

"Ok, so it'll be like a ritual or something . . .," I implied.

"Well, we'll just need an elder to supervise and explain things further for you." Mom replied.

"Ok, so it needs to happen at you guys' manor in . . ." I hinted further.

"Bella, how would you feel about staying with us in San Frisco?" Mom asked me.

**Well . . . : D what'd you think? Love? Hate? TELL ME! REVIEW!**

**On another note . . . Who saw breaking dawn? I did! TWICE! I saw it at 12:05 am the day it came out and 9:00 pm also on the same day!**

** What'd you think about it? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
